Le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra - version courte
by Matsuyama
Summary: Même histoire, changement de format. Et des scènes inédites ! Parution tous les 1 ou 2 jours.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Voici donc la nouvelle version du Secret, format court. Il ne s'agira pas forcément de drabble à proprement parler, le nombre de mots est aléatoire. J'ai déjà une petite réserve, j'avance beaucoup mieux de cette façon.

Le début est relativement similaire à ce que vous avez déjà lu. Mais il y aura également des scènes inédites ! :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Auteur : Matsuyama  
Genre : Aventure  
Rating : K+

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**Et le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

Résumé :

Harry n'aurait pas dû survivre au sortilège de Mort. Il l'a fait pourtant fait, et le cours de l'Histoire s'en trouve modifié. Jusqu'à quel point ?

* * *

**00. Prologue**

Il était caché, dans l'ombre d'un réverbère, dans un coin du village de Godric's Hollow.

Il attendait, jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparaisse au bout de la rue. Il le regarda avancer, arriver devant la maison des Potter. Il le regarda défoncer la porte d'un sortilège, et se débarrasser de James comme d'une mouche. Il le regarda entrer dans la maison. Il l'imagina en train de monter les escaliers, à la poursuite de la jeune femme. Il imaginait très bien les cris et les suppliques de Lily, priant qu'il épargne son enfant.

Voldemort n'avait aucune pitié.

Il vit la lueur verte à travers la fenêtre de l'étage.

Il vit la destruction du Seigneur des Ténèbres (et d'une partie de la maison).

Il eut un pincement au cœur en imaginant le petit garçon, seul, s'époumonant et le front ensanglanté.

Il n'entendait rien, car hormis le _Fidelitas_, les autres sortilèges qui protégeaient la maison étaient toujours actifs.

Il attendit encore, jusqu'à ce quelqu'un vînt chercher le bébé. Il le regarda disparaître dans le ciel noir, à bord d'une moto volante.

Alors seulement, après un dernier regard désolé sur la maison de Lily et James Potter, il disparut.

* * *

_Je poste le deuxième dans la soirée, car il s'agit du même chapitre que dans la version longue. Je l'aimais trop pour tout raccourcir en 200 mots ! x)  
_


	2. C1- La Forêt

Finalement, je vous poste la suite maintenant, et une nouveauté après, histoire que vous ayez quand même quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent ! :')

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**Et le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**01. La forêt  
**

_16 ans plus tard_

Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry Potter avançait d'un pas décidé à travers la forêt. Il tenait sa baguette magique devant lui, éclairant son chemin, et son autre main était serrée autour de la petite pierre noire. À ses côtés, le souvenir de James et Lily Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin le suivait, lui apportant tout leur soutien et leur amour. Il avança ainsi jusqu'à la clairière au-dessus de laquelle flottait la Marque des Ténèbres.  
Il avisa le feu magique qui brûlait au centre. Tout autour se répartissait la foule de Mangemorts, certains portant leur masque blanc, la plupart restant à visage découvert. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en face de lui, de l'autre côté des flammes. Harry approcha, toujours caché sous la cape.  
Voldemort avait les yeux clos. Les deux mains jointes sur sa baguette, il semblait plongé en pleine prière. Bellatrix Lestrange était assise dans l'herbe tout près de lui, semblant simplement elle-même, impatiente et folle.  
— Toujours aucun signe du garçon, Maître... annonça un mangemort, venant sans doute d'inspecter les environs.  
Bellatrix leva la tête vers lui, visiblement inquiète de sa réaction. Voldemort se redressa lentement, rouvrant les yeux. Seuls ses doigts crispés sur sa baguette témoignaient de son irritation, et sa voix avait une note de déception lorsqu'il dit :  
— Il semble que je me sois... trompé.  
Harry saisit cet instant pour ôter la cape d'invisibilité et se révéler aux yeux de tous.  
— Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé.  
Il mit autant de force que possible dans sa voix, et à son grand soulagement, elle ne trembla pas, portant dans toute la clairière. Il n'était pas question de leur montrer sa peur. Il lâcha la Pierre de Résurrection qui se perdit dans l'herbe, et derrière lui, il vit ses parents, Sirius et Lupin s'effacer doucement tandis qu'il avançait vers le feu d'un pas sûr. La stupeur était palpable parmi la foule, et Voldemort s'était figé sur place, son regard rouge fixé sur Harry. C'était encore plus dur qu'il ne l'imaginait, de rester debout et droit, d'empêcher ses jambes de trembler... La stupeur laissa brusquement place à des cris de joie, des exclamations de surprise, et même des rires, de la part des Mangemorts. Harry s'obligea à garder les yeux rivés sur son ennemi.  
Un hurlement résonna soudain par-dessus la clameur de la foule.  
— HARRY ! NON !  
Il tourna aussitôt la tête vers cette voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre milles. Hagrid était là, bien vivant, solidement ligoté à un arbre, le regardant avec désespoir tandis qu'il se débattait. Au-dessus de sa tête, les branches s'agitaient avec ampleur, témoignant de la force que le demi-géant mettait dans ses tentatives pour se libérer.  
— NON ! NON ! HARRY, QU'EST-CE QUE TU...  
Un mangemort le fit taire promptement d'un coup de baguette magique, laissant Hagrid s'agiter et hurler en silence. Harry ramena aussitôt son attention sur Voldemort, qui n'avait pas bougé, dardant son regard rouge sur lui. Derrière sa tête, flottant dans les airs, Nagini le serpent était prisonnier de la cage étincelante, son long corps ondulant inlassablement.  
Le silence s'était abattu sur la clairière. Tous étaient immobiles, à l'exception de Hagrid qui se débattait toujours. Bellatrix s'était levée dès son apparition et son regard frénétique alternait à présent entre Harry et son maître, son souffle court trahissant son éréthisme.  
La sensation de sa baguette contre lui tentait Harry, mais il résista à l'envie de la saisir, serrant les poings pour s'obliger à ne pas bouger. D'une part, il ne pouvait pas essayer de tuer le serpent maintenant, il n'aurait pas la chance d'esquisser le moindre mouvement avant qu'une cinquantaine de maléfices ne le frappent aussitôt. D'autre part, il savait que s'il sortait sa baguette, il ne pourrait plus rester sans se défendre. Or, Voldemort devait le tuer.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée – était-ce une heure, ou bien une éternité auparavant ? – Harry avait découvert le dernier secret que Dumbledore lui avait caché. À travers le souvenir du professeur Rogue, il avait compris toutes les conséquences que le sort de mort avait eu sur lui, et sur Voldemort, cette fameuse nuit de Hallowe'en 1981.  
Et ce soir, il devait mourir.  
Pour détruire le morceau d'âme qui le parasitait, et donner une chance aux autres sorciers de venir à bout du mage noir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Alors il serra les poings et ne bougea pas. Voldemort continuait de l'observer, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme en proie à la curiosité. Sa bouche dépourvue de lèvre s'étira, davantage semblable à un rictus malsain qu'à un sourire sincèrement joyeux.  
— Harry Potter, dit-il très doucement, et sa voix était si basse que le crépitement des flammes la masqua presque complètement. Le Survivant, ajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.  
Il semblait le jauger du regard tout en disant ces mots, comme si les prononcer pouvait leur conférer une sorte de symbolique obscure, un pouvoir qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de détruire. Harry ne répondit pas, gardant le regard rivé aux yeux rouges qui le fixaient intensément.  
Personne ne bougeait autour d'eux, et tous retenaient leur souffle, dans l'expectative. Les seuls bruits qui brisaient le silence de la clairière étaient le souffle erratique de Bellatrix et le craquement des branches de l'arbre que Hagrid secouait sans relâche.

Puis Voldemort leva sa baguette en direction de Harry, l'observant toujours. Il la leva lentement, tout doucement, presque élégamment, et son regard semblait défier le garçon de bouger, d'oser se défendre. Mais Harry resta parfaitement immobile, prenant de profondes inspirations pour rester calme. Ses poings, étroitement serrés, tremblaient. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le provoquait, faisant durer ce moment le plus possible en espérant qu'il réagisse, et Harry se mit à prier pour tout se termine enfin.  
La baguette pointée sur lui, Voldemort lança enfin le sort mortel, et il regarda l'éclair de lumière verte foncer droit vers lui.

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses. Il s'était même préparé à souffrir, comme pour un Doloris. Sirius lui avait pourtant affirmé qu'on ne sentait absolument rien. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.  
Il avait l'impression d'avoir été pris de force dans un transplanage d'escorte – et Merlin savait qu'il avait horreur de transplaner. La sensation d'être broyé et compressé dans un tuyau était bizarrement familière étant donnée sa situation. Tout était noir autour de lui, et lorsque la sensation disparut enfin, sa cicatrice explosa de douleur. Il hurla, tentant de s'agripper la tête, mais il n'était plus conscient de son propre corps.

Lorsque la douleur commença à refluer, au bout de longues et interminables minutes de torture, des couleurs apparurent devant ses yeux. Il essaya de regarder autour de lui, mais tout était flou, brouillé par ses larmes et le sang qui coulait sur son visage. Il y avait une odeur de brûlé, de fumée âcre qui piquait les yeux et la gorge. Il toussa, sa tête roula sur le côté, et il crut apercevoir les barreaux d'un berceau d'enfant avant de se laisser sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_(d'après Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, chapitre "Retour dans la forêt", entièrement reformulé !)_

_À plus tard pour la première scène inédite ! :)  
_


	3. S1- La première fois

Scène inédite ! :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**Et le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**La première fois  
**

La première fois qu'il eût une sensation « bizarre », Harry avait cinq ans. Il était à l'école maternelle de son quartier, à Little Whinging, dans le Surrey. Ce jour-là, il était dans la classe, et la maîtresse l'avait autorisé à prendre un livre d'images. Il commençait à lire, plus en avance que les autres enfants de son âge. Il avait choisi un livre au hasard et l'avait ouvert dans un coin, appuyé contre le petit meuble de bibliothèque.

Sur la page de gauche, le dessin d'un vieil homme, avec une longue barbe blanche, une robe bleue et un chapeau pointu. Sur la page de droite, le texte parlait de Merlin l'Enchanteur.

Et Harry, sans savoir pourquoi, avait pensé que ce n'était pas le bon nom.

L'instant fut bref, mais saisissant, à tel point qu'il devait se rappeler de ce moment de longues années durant.

.

— _J'ai toujours pensé que vous ressembliez à Merlin l'Enchanteur. Ou en tout cas, à l'image qu'on se fait de lui dans les livres d'enfants._

_Le vieil homme eut un petit rire._

— _Avouez que vous entretenez cette ressemblance ! sourit le jeune homme en face de lui. Ça vous amuse, n'est-ce pas ?_

— _C'est un comble quand on pense que Merlin était brun et imberbe, approuva Dumbledore._

— _Mais quand il a vieilli, il n'avait pas une longue barbe comme la vôtre ? insista Harry._

— _Personne n'a jamais vu Merlin vieux, révéla le directeur. Pour ce que nous en savons, Merlin n'est jamais mort. Quant à la barbe, je préfère croire que je la porte avec plus de panache... !_

_Harry éclata de rire._

* * *

TBC


	4. C2- Dans le placard

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**Et le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**02. Dans le placard**

Il volait. Il parcourait le ciel et se déplaçait dans les airs, et c'était une sensation extraordinaire. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle liberté, une telle joie. Le vent lui fouettait le visage, ébouriffait ses cheveux déjà en bataille, les décoiffant encore plus. C'était grisant. Il traversa un nuage, sentant l'humidité se déposer sur ses mains et ses joues, puis fonça vers le sol, dans la lumière du soleil qui brillait avec force au-dessus de sa tête. Il se redressa au dernier moment, frôlant l'herbe douce d'une main, et remonta plus lentement vers les hauteurs. Il était euphorique. Il décréta qu'il adorait voler. Bientôt, un minuscule oiseau jaune vint voler à sa rencontre, tournant autour de lui avec des battements d'ailes frénétiques. Il tenta de le toucher, mais il s'échappa entre ses doigts. Alors il vola à sa poursuite. Ils enchaînèrent les acrobaties aériennes, l'un s'esquivant sans cesse et l'autre cherchant à l'attraper. Il s'amusait énormément.

La gravité se rappela brutalement à lui.

Au moment où il touchait les plumes douces de l'oiseau du bout des doigts, il se sentit chuter, aspiré par les airs dans une direction qu'il ne voulait pas emprunter. Il était stupéfait au point qu'il ne hurla même pas sa peur ; il fonçait à toute vitesse vers le sol, regardant venir à lui une chute extrêmement douloureuse. Un rire hystérique résonna à ses oreilles, et il tourna la tête juste à temps pour le voir passer à côté de lui : le drôle d'homme portait un turban violet et riait à l'idée qu'il s'écrase dans l'herbe. Le sol arriva finalement et il ferma les yeux en criant, levant les bras devant son visage dans une vaine tentative pour se protéger.

Le froid mordant de l'eau le percuta plus durement encore que s'il avait touché la terre. Il mit quelques secondes à se remettre du choc, puis rouvrit les yeux. Tout était flou dans l'eau trouble, et sombre. Il remua, esquissant quelques mouvements de nage sans vraiment savoir comment les exécuter. Il regarda autour de lui et tomba soudain sur le visage crispé et haineux d'une créature monstrueuse. Des écailles luisantes recouvraient sa peau et elle dévoila une rangée de dents pointues lorsqu'elle chercha à le mordre. Il agita les bras devant lui pour l'en empêcher, considérablement ralenti par l'eau ; les mâchoires claquèrent près de son nez avant que la créature disparaisse dans les profondeurs. Affolé, il essaya de la suivre des yeux : là où elle avait disparu, la silhouette d'un grand vase bleu flottait paresseusement. Il manquait d'air et remua vivement bras et jambes pour remonter à l'air libre.

Il creva la surface avec difficulté, comme si l'eau était dense, visqueuse. Il crachota, inspira profondément, puis reprit peu à peu une respiration normale. Il se rendit alors compte que ce n'était pas l'eau qui était sombre. C'était le soleil qui avait disparu. Le ciel également. Il y avait un plafond d'obscurité loin au-dessus de sa tête, et il ne voyait pas le fond sous ses pieds. Apeuré, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant la berge ; il la trouva un peu devant lui, entourée d'une lueur verte. Ses mouvements étaient désordonnés et l'épuisaient, puisqu'il n'avait jamais appris à nager correctement. Il buta soudain contre quelque chose qui flottait à la surface. À la faible lueur qui se dégageait de la petite île, il distingua avec horreur le corps d'un adolescent : ses cheveux blonds sales ondulaient autour de son visage pâle, ses yeux grand ouverts fixés sur le vide. Il but la tasse en voulant crier, s'étouffa et cracha l'eau dégoûtante, et il accéléra ses mouvements pour atteindre la rive.

Il grimpa difficilement, les membres endoloris, et reprit lentement son souffle, essayant de chasser de son esprit l'image du cadavre qui voguait derrière lui. Il leva ensuite la tête pour voir d'où venait la lumière verdâtre qui l'éclairait. C'était un bassin sculpté, posé sur un pied taillé dans la pierre. Il se releva en frissonnant, ses vêtements trempés l'alourdissant, et s'approcha. À l'intérieur du bassin, il y avait une eau claire qui irradiait de cette lueur morbide ; il se pencha, croyant y distinguer les traits d'un visage blafard. Le visage se mit à rire, d'un rire aigu qui lui glaça le sang, et il le regarda avec horreur s'extirper du bassin, dévoilant la silhouette d'un grand homme à la peau blanche, chauve. Il hurla sa frayeur, et de l'homme jaillit alors un jet de lumière d'un vert brillant, tandis qu'à ses oreilles résonnait la voix d'une femme qui criait...

Harry sursauta, ouvrant les yeux.  
La tante Pétunia frappait à la porte du placard.

* * *

TBC


	5. S2- La deuxième fois

Deuxième scène inédite ! :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**Et le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**S2. La deuxième fois  
**

Le deuxième fois qu'il eût une sensation « bizarre » eut lieu quelques jours après la première. Il était dans le jardin de sa tante Pétunia, et versait délicatement un arrosoir sur un plant de géranium. Il arrosait les plates bandes de fleurs, de temps en temps. Le soir tombait, Pétunia lui avait toujours dit qu'il fallait arroser le soir plutôt qu'en pleine journée. Ce soir-là, alors qu'il rêvassait en regardant le ciel autour de lui, il avait vu passer un oiseau.

Un gros oiseau, semblable à une chouette ou un hibou.

Alors que l'oiseau disparaissait à travers un arbre voisin, Harry s'était distraitement demandé chez qui il se rendait.

Il avait ensuite réalisé que sa question était idiote, et s'était fustigé en voyant que le pied de géranium menaçait de se noyer.

.

— _Vas, ma belle, souffla Harry._

_Hedwige hulula doucement, mordillant le doigt du garçon qui caressait les plumes douces. Elle déplia ses grandes ailes blanches et s'envola, laissant son jeune maître observer son vol gracieux. Si terriblement silencieux. Et Harry sentait son cœur gonfler d'amour en voyant la magnifique chouette planer dans les airs. Commençant sa chasse, elle disparut dans le ciel nocturne._

* * *

TBC


	6. C3- Les rêves

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**Et le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**03. Les rêves  
**

Harry faisait parfois des rêves étranges. Des rêves dans lesquels il lui arrivait beaucoup de choses. Parfois, de mauvaises choses, des choses qui lui faisaient peur ou qui l'angoissaient. Il rêvait de gens, aussi. Des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il avait l'impression de connaître dans ses rêves. Souvent, ces gens ne lui voulaient pas de mal, au contraire, ils semblaient l'apprécier. Mais c'était sans doute le plus effrayant. Des adultes qui le regardaient avec bienveillance, parfois même avec amour. Des amis qui riaient à ses côtés. Et ces choses bizarres qu'ils faisaient, comme voler ou jouer avec des boules de lumières colorées.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que signifiaient ces rêves.

* * *

TBC


	7. C4- Le serpent

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**Et le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**04. Le serpent  
**

Pour le onzième anniversaire de Dudley, ils allèrent au zoo. D'ordinaire, Harry passait ces moments « en famille » chez Ms Figg, une voisine qui le gardait avec plaisir. Mais cette fois-ci, Ms Figg était blessée et les Dursley furent obligés de l'emmener avec eux. Tout se serait très bien passé s'ils n'avaient pas fait un tour dans le vivarium.

Devant le boa du Brésil, Harry resta seul quand son cousin décréta qu'il s'ennuyait et s'éloigna en compagnie de son père. Il posa une main sur la vitre, regardant son reflet toucher le serpent.

— Ce n'est pas drôle d'être enfermé, pas vrai ? chuchota Harry, plus pour lui-même que parce qu'il imaginait l'animal lui répondre.

Quelle fut sa surprise de voir le reptile ouvrir les yeux et fixer son regard jaune en plein dans les yeux verts de Harry. Ce fut la dixième fois qu'une « chose bizarre » lui arriva.

Le vivarium du zoo disparut. Autour de lui, tout se brouilla d'un coup, et il se vit, seul, debout dans l'obscurité, face à un gigantesque serpent, crochets dehors, tout près de le tuer.

En une seconde, le flash fut terminé, le laissant tremblant de peur et épuisé. Il s'appuya un peu plus contre la vitre de la cage pour contrer le vertige qui l'avait saisi. Son souffle forma de la buée sur le verre, et il se figea en voyant le serpent se dresser juste devant son visage. Il huma l'air de sa fine et longue langue bifide, et siffla d'un ton stupéfait :

— Ssssa alors... un ssssorcier...

Harry resta tétanisé jusqu'à ce que Dudley le bouscule brutalement en criant après son père.

Ensuite, ce fut la débandade.

* * *

TBC


	8. S3- La troisième et la quatrième fois

Troisième scène inédite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**Et le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**S3. La troisième et la quatrième fois  
**

La troisième fois que Harry vécut un moment bizarre, ce fut encore à l'école. Toutefois, ce fut après-coup, devant son oncle en colère, que Harry comprit que ça avait été un moment bizarre.

Il se défendait comme il pouvait, plaidant qu'il ne savait pas comment la perruque de son professeur avait pu changer de couleur. Il eut une phrase malheureuse dans sa tentative de s'épargner une punition :

— C'est arrivé comme par magie !

Dès qu'il l'avait prononcé, un improbable frisson l'avait saisi. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en interroger ni même d'apprécier cet instant.

Son postérieur douloureux ce jour-là lui apprit que le mot « magie » ne devait jamais plus se faire entendre sous le toit des Dursley. Il avait six ans.

.

Quelques mois plus tard, lorsque sa tante Pétunia lui rasa les cheveux, ses cheveux noirs éternellement emmêlés qu'elle ne supportait plus, il fut si effrayé de se montrer ainsi à l'école le lendemain, que sa tignasse repoussa entièrement dans la nuit. Malgré les grognements de rage de sa tante qui se retenait à grande peine de hurler, Harry ne prononça pas un mot pour s'expliquer.

Dans son esprit, le mot interdit tournait en boucle, lui procurant une sensation d'apaisement étrange, cette sorte de sérénité et de joie satisfaite qu'on éprouvait après avoir résolu un problème particulièrement compliqué. Il n'aurait su dire d'où venaient de tels sentiments, mais il les savourait.

.

— _La fois où j'ai fait rétrécir ce pull immonde que tante Pétunia voulait m'obliger à porter, je n'ai pas pensé que c'était de la magie. Même elle a cru qu'il avait dû rétrécir au lavage, alors je n'ai pas réfléchi plus que ça. Par contre, le jour où j'ai atterri sur le toit de l'école en voulant échapper à Dudley..._

_Il s'interrompit quelques secondes._

— _Et bien, en fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé. Je me suis dit que je devais être tellement petit et léger par rapport aux autres enfants de mon âge que le vent avait pu m'emporter. C'est drôle, c'est tellement bancal comme explication... Enfin, pas plus que de faire de la _magie_, mais..._

_Il ignora aimablement le grommellement gêné qui lui répondit._

— _Je me suis toujours dit que le fait de dormir dans un placard m'avait empêché de grandir correctement... ajouta-t-il d'un ton innocent, recevant en réponse un regard à la fois agacé et cruellement coupable._

— _J'ai fait tant d'erreurs avec toi, Harry... Comment peux-tu encore accepter de me voir ?_

_Il croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, dans une posture gênée._

— _Oh, je vous en prie... Vous répétez à tout le monde que c'est la plus puissante magie qui existe..._

_Il fut encore plus mal à l'aise face aux yeux emplis de larmes du vieil homme._

* * *

TBC


	9. C5- Les lettres

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**Et le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**05. Les lettres  
**

Harry resta cloîtré dans le placard pendant plusieurs jours après l'incident du zoo. Une routine méfiante se réinstalla ensuite. C'était les vacances d'été, et Harry passa beaucoup de temps hors de la maison, loin de Dudley et de sa bande d'amis qui auraient pu vouloir lui taper dessus.

Et puis, mi-juillet, une lettre arriva. Une lettre étrange. Harry n'eut l'occasion que de lire l'adresse indiquée sur l'enveloppe, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle lui était adressée. Son oncle Vernon l'empêcha de la lire. Ainsi que la suivante. Et les suivantes. Harry était à la fois apeuré et excité par ces lettres bizarres que quelqu'un s'acharnait à lui envoyer de manière toute aussi loufoque. Oncle Vernon fut beaucoup moins heureux :

— Ça suffit ! hurla-t-il alors que des centaines de lettres volaient dans la cuisine. Je veux que tout le monde soit prêt à partir dans cinq minutes. On s'en va !

Il n'eurent pas le temps de s'en aller : un vieil homme sonna à la porte d'entrée, apportant à Harry sa lettre et de grandes révélations.

* * *

TBC


	10. S4- La cinquième fois

Quatrième scène inédite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**Et le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**S4. La cinquième fois  
**

La cinquième fois qu'il lui arriva quelque chose de bizarre fut la première fois qu'il eut ce qu'il appela par la suite un « flash ». C'était différent des rêves, car cela arrivait quand il était éveillé. C'était comme une succession d'images, rapide, comme un souvenir qui lui reviendrait brutalement en mémoire. Sauf que les images qu'il voyait ne correspondaient à aucun de ses souvenirs, et c'était là le point effrayant.

Ça s'était passé à la piscine. Ils apprenaient à nager à l'école, et Harry avait tout de suite su qu'il lui faudrait se tenir aussi loin que possible de Dudley s'il ne voulait pas se faire noyer dès que la maîtresse aurait le dos tourné.

De fait, il avait appris assez vite, et pouvait rester dans l'eau sans se fatiguer. Son poids léger devait aider...

Il avait toujours six ans le jour où Dudley réussit à le surprendre et à lui sauter dessus. Harry avait bu la tasse puis avait essayé de s'échapper, mais son cousin s'était accroché à lui et appuyait sur sa tête. Harry avait les yeux fermés, et la sensation d'être entouré d'eau, dans le noir, avait fait émerger le premier flash : il avait vu d'immenses herbes aquatiques qui flottait autour de lui, la faible lumière du soleil qui lui parvenait de loin, si loin au-dessus de sa tête, et des créatures vertes aux dents pointues qui l'attaquaient.

L'événement lui avait donné le vertige, il avait suffoqué et manqué de se noyer. Quand il avait rouvert les yeux, il était allongé sur le carrelage froid de la piscine, le maître-nageur était penché sur lui, et la maîtresse criait après Dudley, larmoyant, en lui tirant l'oreille. Tout ce à quoi pensa Harry à cet instant fut que son oncle se mettrait en colère quand ils rentreraient à la maison.

La suite lui donna en partie raison : l'oncle Vernon se mit en colère, oui, mais il ne cria pas après Harry, ni ne l'enferma dans le placard. Il emmena Harry à l'hôpital, où il lui fit rencontrer un pédiatre. Harry ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait, car il était toujours sous le choc de ce qui lui était arrivé, plus encore que la noyade à laquelle il avait échappé. Seul avec l'homme, il avait répondu à quelques questions sans grand entrain, et était resté silencieux au sujet des rêves et du flash, et des choses « magiques » qui lui arrivaient parfois. Quand Vernon était revenu, il avait discuté avec le médecin, puis ils étaient rentrés. Une fois à la maison, il annonça à Harry qu'il était dispensé de corvées pour la semaine, et il ordonna très sérieusement à Dudley de ne plus l'approcher. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas compris, même si Dudley avait eu droit à un sermon de la part de sa mère. Harry était allé se coucher complètement perdu.

Le mois suivant avait été très calme pour lui. Dudley le laissait tranquille, et il s'occupait du jardin – même si Pétunia disait _juste_ ceci ou cela, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche de trop de ses fleurs. Et Vernon n'avait plus crié sur lui jusqu'à ce fameux jour, avec les lettres volantes dans la cuisine.

Mais plus tard, bien sûr, Dudley recommença à l'embêter dans la cours de récréation, beaucoup plus discrètement qu'auparavant.

.

— _Quand j'y repense, je réalise à quel point la vie chez les Dursley n'était pas aussi catastrophique qu'elle me le semblait. J'ai dormi dans un placard pendant dix ans, c'est vrai. Et il est vrai que j'étais privé de repas occasionnellement... Mais en y repensant, je me souviens que mes assiettes du lendemain était un peu plus garnie que d'habitude... J'avais des corvées, aussi : je m'occupais du jardin, je désherbais et arrosais les fleurs. Et quand j'ai eu l'âge, j'ai cuisiné, je lavais la voiture ou repeignait les clôtures... Ça me semblait insupportable à l'époque, mais la plupart du temps, j'avais juste à rester hors de leur vue et à m'occuper de mes affaires. Oncle Vernon n'a jamais été tendre avec moi, mais il ne m'a jamais frappé non plus. Et après ce jour, quand Dudley a failli me noyer, il est devenu distant. Presque indifférent. Je l'agaçais, c'était évident, et il me le faisait sentir sans même avoir à parler. Mais celle qui me critiquait le plus, c'est Pétunia. Les reproches, les brimades, les expressions méprisantes ou dégoûtées, les corvées en guise de punition, c'était Pétunia. J'ignore si Vernon lui a rapporté la conversation qu'il a eu avec le psychologue ce jour-là. Je pense que non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit, ce que Vernon a pu apprendre de moi, et je n'ai jamais cherché à le savoir. Mais je pense que c'est ce qui l'a fait changer de comportement à mon égard. Dans le même temps, Pétunia est devenue plus teigneuse, comme si elle compensait le fait que son mari ne s'intéressait plus du tout à moi._

* * *

TBC


	11. C6- Le secret

On en est chronologiquement au chapitre 2 de la version longue. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**Et le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**C6. Le secret  
**

Assis dans le salon, seul face au vieil homme, Harry ressassait tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Tout d'abord, il était bel et bien un sorcier. La preuve en était sa lettre de parchemin qui l'invitait à se rendre à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie, et son billet de train. Le serpent du zoo l'avait dit. Ces choses étranges qui se passaient parfois étaient bien des accidents de magie. Harry en était à la fois effrayé et émerveillé.

Et puis, les rêves et les flash étaient visiblement liés à quelque chose de réel. Cette histoire de boucle dans la ligne du Temps. D'après le vieux Gardien, le jour où Lord Voldemort aurait tenté de le tuer en lui jetant le sortilège de Mort, le fait qu'il ait survécu aurait créé une sorte d'ancre dans le temps. Apparemment, ce Voldemort aurait essayé de le tuer à nouveau, et le fait d'être à nouveau touché par le sort l'aurait renvoyé à ce point d'ancrage, la nuit de Hallowe'en 1981. Harry serait donc en train de vivre une deuxième vie, et les rêves et les flash seraient en fait des réminiscences de sa première vie. Oh, et il ne devait plus être touché par un sort de Mort au risque de retourner dans le passé à nouveau et vivre sa vie une troisième fois.

Ah oui, et ses parents n'étaient donc pas morts dans un accident de voiture comme tante Pétunia le lui avait répété. Ses parents étaient des chasseurs de mages noirs et étaient morts pour le sauver.

Harry était perdu. Et déboussolé. C'était énorme et incroyable, mais ça expliquait tout. Tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis... aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne.

La magie...

C'était exaltant.

* * *

TBC


	12. S5- Le Gardien du Temps

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**Et le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**S5. Le Gardien du Temps  
**

Le garçon avait semblé émerveillé lorsqu'il avait compris que son apparence changeait en fonction de la personne qui le voyait. Il lui avait raconté l'existence de la magie, l'histoire de ses parents et la sienne. Il devait reconnaître que le jeune Harry l'avait étonné : tout cela était beaucoup à assimiler en si peu de temps pour un enfant. Par chance, le garçon était déjà conscient de ses dons. Le fait qu'il se souvienne de ses rêves et autres visions était également une bonne chose. Cela lui servirait très prochainement, il en était persuadé.

Et puis, Harry lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait au professeur Dumbledore. Il avait alors songé qu'il devrait réfléchir à ce qu'il serait sage de lui révéler, et ce dont il lui faudrait se souvenir par lui-même. Ça risquait d'être compliqué... Mais il avait le temps. Le garçon était encore jeune.

* * *

TBC


	13. S6- La sixième fois

Je vous aurais pas un peu oubliés, par hasard... ? -_-

Nouvelle scène inédite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**Et le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**S6. La sixième fois  
**

Harry avait sept ans lorsqu'il était devenu phobique au noir. Le placard sous l'escalier ne l'avait auparavant jamais effrayé, même s'il n'y avait pas de lampe à l'intérieur. C'était arrivé à l'école, un jour où Dudley et sa bande avaient réussi à l'enfermer dans le cagibi du concierge, dans le noir complet. Harry était resté coincé plusieurs heures. C'était l'hiver, et cette cabane de métal n'était pas chauffée. Dans son vieux pull miteux, au milieu des serpillières humides, Harry avait commencé à avoir froid. C'était une pensée anodine qui avait déclenché sa terreur.

« Ce n'est pas normal qu'il fasse si froid, » avait-il songé, les bras autour de lui pour se tenir chaud.

Presque aussitôt, l'image d'une monstrueuse créature encapuchonnée se pencha sur lui, répandant le froid et le désespoir autour d'elle. Harry hurla.

Vingt minutes plus tard, enroulé dans une couverture dans le bureau du directeur, Harry ne vit pas son oncle, ni le psychologue, entrer. Il avait le regard dans le vide, hanté par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Quand il reprit conscience de son environnement, il était dans le salon, à la maison. Lorsque son oncle voulut le conduire jusqu'à son placard, il était si effrayé qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais Vernon ne l'obligea pas à entrer tout de suite : il prit le temps de sortir un fil électrique du plafond et d'y accrocher une ampoule. Harry le regarda faire sans broncher, trop fatigué pour autre chose qu'être surpris.

Quand son oncle se tourna vers lui, le placard était illuminé, et il le regarda avec quelque chose de bizarre dans le regard. Harry ne sut quoi dire. Alors il avança simplement et s'installa sur son matelas, toujours enroulé dans sa couverture. Son oncle resta quelques instants debout dans l'embrasure, les poings serrés comme s'il était fâché. Puis il referma la porte. Sans bruit.

Le lendemain, et malgré les quelques protestations de Pétunia, Dudley fut privé de dessert pour la semaine.

* * *

TBC


	14. C7- Hagrid

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**Et le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**C7. Hagrid  
**

Peu après son anniversaire, Harry reçut la visite d'un homme gigantesque appelé Hagrid. Le géant se présenta comme le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard. Il accompagna Harry pour l'aider à faire ses achats de rentrée, et le conduisit au Chemin de Traverse, un endroit caché au milieu de Londres, où s'étalaient de nombreuses boutiques magiques. Ils s'y rendirent grâce à un moyen de transport magique, la cheminette. Beaucoup plus discret et pratique que le train ou le bus. Ils allèrent à Gringotts, la banque du monde sorcier, tenue et gérée par des gobelins. Harry découvrit, émerveillé, qu'il possédait un joli tas d'or dans le coffre-fort des Potter. Il fit ensuite l'acquisition de toutes ses fournitures dans les différents magasins de l'allée.

Dans la boutique de vêtements, où il fit faire son uniforme scolaire, il rencontra un futur camarade de classe. Au début, Harry ne le trouva pas très sympathique, mais quand il le regarda un peu mieux, il eut ce qu'il appelait un flash, et qui était en fait un souvenir de sa première vie.

L'image du même garçon, plus vieux, apparût brusquement sous ses yeux, et il avait une expression terrorisée, son visage sale et ensanglanté. De fortes émotions l'envahirent en même temps, l'antipathie, la colère, et la pitié aussi.

Harry fit de son mieux pour contrer le vertige qui le prenait à chaque fois, espérant que le garçon n'avait rien remarqué. Il ne répondit pas à ses questions.

Après être passé par les autres boutiques, il se vit offrir par Hagrid une magnifique chouette blanche en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire, et cela lui remonta le moral. Ensuite, il alla chercher sa baguette magique.

* * *

TBC


	15. S7- Drago

Un nouveau pov. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**Et le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**S7. Drago  
**

Du haut de ses onze ans, Drago avait conscience qu'il parlait trop souvent pour ne rien dire. Ensevelir ce futur potentiel camarade sous ses bavardages n'avait été sa meilleure idée du jour. Il avait beaucoup parlé, de lui, de ses parents, et puis du Quidditch et de Poudlard. Il s'était présenté en se rendant compte, intérieurement effaré, qu'il ne l'avait pas encore fait depuis le début de la « conversation ». Au final, l'autre garçon était parti sans même lui avoir dit son nom.

Étrange garçon, tout de même. Drago n'était pas un enfant très agité, même s'il était bavard, mais le petit brun lui avait semblé excessivement calme. Il l'avait vu pâlir à un moment, après avoir croisé son regard, et se détourner lentement. En y repensant, Drago trouvait ça bizarre ; comme s'il avait failli faire un malaise ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il espérait bien recroiser ce garçon dans le train qui les mènerait à l'école.

* * *

TBC


	16. C8- La baguette

Désolée pour cette interruption. Petite baisse de régime, et un été chargé ! (Je déménage bientôt !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**Et le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**C8. La baguette  
**

En regardant l'intérieur poussiéreux de la boutique, Harry se sentit intimidé. Il sursauta lorsque Mr Ollivander apparût soudain près de lui. L'étrange homme le reconnut aussitôt, et lui parla un peu de ses parents, enfin, de leur baguette magique respective. Il remarqua également la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, et mentionna brièvement la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il changea ensuite de sujet et vanta les mérites des baguettes qu'il fabriquait, pendant qu'un ruban animé prenait tout un tas de mesure sur Harry qui se contentait de ne pas bouger. Il lui fit ensuite essayer plusieurs baguettes de composition différente, sans beaucoup de succès. Un monticule se formait sur le bureau du vendeur.

— Essayez celle-ci, Mr Potter. Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 cm.

Quand Harry l'attrapa, il ressentit une chaleur diffuse, douce et agréable, et quand il l'agita, de faibles étincelles rouges jaillirent de son extrémité. Il sentit que cette baguette lui avait appartenu, dans sa première vie, mais elle n'était plus pour lui. Il la rendit à Mr Ollivander avec un pincement au cœur nostalgique. Ensuite, il essaya toutes les baguettes qui possédaient une plume de phénix. Il fit jaillir des étincelles vertes d'un bois de sorbier, mais il ne lui convenait pas non plus. Finalement, le vieux sorcier lui présenta la dernière baguette de son magasin contenant une plume de phénix.

Lorsque Harry attrapa le bois d'un blanc d'ivoire, il sut tout de suite que cette fois, c'était la bonne. Il fit apparaître de chaudes étincelles dorées, qui explosèrent jusqu'au plafond. Bien qu'étrangement pensif, Mr Ollivander lui expliqua qu'elle était en bois de frêne, et que le phénix qui avait offert sa plume était « une créature extraordinaire » et un « noble animal ». Harry n'en fit pas grand cas dans l'immédiat : il avait trouvé sa baguette magique, et il l'adorait déjà.

* * *

TBC

_Review ? :)_


	17. C9- Retour à Privet Drive

Je suis impardonnable pour ce long délai. Moi qui disais que ça irait vite... Vraiment désolée. Bon, être restée un mois sans connexion internet est-elle une excuse valable ? Je vous laisse juger...

Bonne lecture tout de même.

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**Et le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**C9. Retour à Privet Drive  
**

De retour chez les Dursley, Harry avait posé sa nouvelle valise remplie de ses affaires d'école dans un coin de sa chambre. Hedwige, sa chouette blanche, était posée dans sa cage, près de la fenêtre. Il adorait l'oiseau et aimait le regarder prendre son envol, le soir, quand il partait chasser. Pendant les jours qui lui restaient à passer à Privet Drive avant la rentrée, il essaya de ne pas se faire remarquer. Sa tante paraissait particulièrement hostile envers lui, plus que d'ordinaire. Son oncle, en revanche, l'étonna.

Deux jours après son retour du Chemin de Traverse, l'oncle Vernon l'avait pris à part dans le vestibule de l'entrée, où il avait fouillé dans les poches de son pardessus en tweed.

— Voilà un peu d'argent, avait-il dit en extirpant un billet de son porte-monnaie. Va t'acheter quelque chose à manger, et reste loin de notre vue.

Il avait grogné ces derniers mots d'un air méchant, mais Harry avait pris le billet en tentant de ne pas sourire trop fort. Il était allé chercher l'un de ses nouveaux livres et avait passé la journée au parc.

Les jours suivants, il avait simplement emprunté l'argent discrètement pour s'acheter un sandwich à l'épicerie du quartier, et le reste de ses vacances avaient été les plus tranquilles qu'il ait jamais vécues.

Il avait ainsi presque totalement éviter le regard mauvais et méprisant que la tante Pétunia posait sur lui chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de la croiser.

* * *

TBC

_À vot' bon cœur pour les reviews..._


	18. S8- Vernon

Oui, en voilà un deuxième dans la foulée pour me faire pardonner. Une nouvelle scène inédite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**Et le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**S8. Vernon  
**

Vernon était seul à la maison lorsque c'était arrivé pour la première fois. Pétunia et leur bébé étaient sortis, en visite chez le médecin car Dudley passait alors de mauvaises nuits sans qu'ils n'en comprennent la raison. Il était installé dans la cuisine, face à quelques dossiers qu'il avait ramené du travail, et Harry, trois ans, était posé dans un parc à bébé dans un coin de la pièce. Il jouait avec quelques peluches pendant que Vernon travaillait tranquillement, et rien n'aurait pu laisser croire que quelque chose de bizarre allait se produire d'un instant à l'autre.

Pétunia et Dudley n'étaient toujours pas rentrés à l'heure habituelle du biberon, aussi fût-ce Vernon qui s'occupa de Harry cette fois-là. Alors qu'il terminait d'agiter le flacon en plastique, Harry, qui geignait dans sa chaise haute, tendit brusquement les bras vers son repas.

À sa grande horreur, Vernon vit le biberon lui échapper des mains pour s'envoler directement dans celles de Harry. Pas perturbé pour un sou, le bébé commença à téter goulûment.

Il avait presque déjà terminé lorsque Vernon sortit de son hébétude.

Et sa première réaction fut de se jurer de ne rien dire à Pétunia.

* * *

TBC

_À vot' bon cœur pour les reviews..._


	19. C10- Hedwige

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**Et le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**C10. Hedwige  
**

Harry angoissait.

Cela faisait deux jours que Hedwige, sa magnifique chouette blanche, n'était pas rentrée. Il l'avait laissée sortir un soir, pour sa partie de chasse habituelle, et depuis, il s'inquiétait.

Avait-elle été blessée ? Par un renard ou un chasseur ? Était-elle simplement retournée à la vie sauvage ? Ou avait-elle trouvé un nouveau maître ? Il ne dormit que très peu pendant ces deux longues journées, trop anxieux.

Puis Hedwige était rentrée, comme si de rien n'était, apportant avec elle une petite clé dorée.

* * *

TBC

_À vot' bon cœur pour les reviews..._


	20. C11- La Salle du Temps

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**Et le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**C11. La Salle du Temps  
**

Harry regarda autour de lui avec ravissement. C'était une grande et haute salle ronde, toute blanche, mais elle était tellement encombrée de toutes sortes de mécanismes étranges qu'elle paraissait minuscule. Il y avait une espèce de labyrinthe dans lequel roulaient diverses billes de différentes taille et couleur. Il y avait un jeu d'eau fait de fontaines et de minuscules bassins, qui s'étiraient en des écoulements défiant la gravité. Des montagnes d'horloges et autres mécanismes similaires, de toutes sortes de formes, des plus basiques aux plus complexes, des plus simples jusqu'à ceux couverts de fioritures. Il y avait des billes, des vases, des jeux de sables et d'eau, des bocaux emplis de substances irréelles, des choses pleine d'encens ou de fumée colorée, des effigies d'animaux et des cartes du ciel. Il y avait trop de choses pour que Harry les repère toutes d'un seul coup d'œil.

— Je t'apprendrai à t'en servir, si tu le souhaites, dit doucement le Gardien, avec un sourire amusé.

Harry était émerveillé, et trépigna d'impatience à l'idée de découvrir toutes les merveilles dont regorgeait cette pièce hors du Temps.

— Tu pourras y revenir quand tu le souhaites, informa le vieil homme qui ressemblait à Dumbledore – sans les lunettes. Il suffit que tu le souhaites, et que tu possèdes la clé.

Il serra la petite clé en or que Hedwige lui avait apportée, et se jura de toujours la garder sur lui.

* * *

TBC

_À vot' bon cœur pour les reviews..._


End file.
